


and there were none

by HotSun10



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Disorder, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Murder Mystery, My First Work in This Fandom, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Ten by Gretchen McNeil, and dead, don't get attached guys, donghyuck is trying his best, heavily based on Ten, oblivious donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSun10/pseuds/HotSun10
Summary: Donghyuck would do anything to keep his best friend, Jaemin, happy. Even if it meant going to a party he thought was beyond shady. Even if it meant having to do indescribable acts to keep Jaemin safe, even if it meant shoving all of his feelings and his hopes of happiness down. He was willing to do it all.Murder Mystery with the DreamiesInspired by Ten





	and there were none

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is my first fanfic so hahahahahaha be prepared  
> Again this was inspired by Ten and hopefully, I do the book justice with my rendition of it  
> so thank you if you clicked on my trash of a story  
> :))

I’ve always loved the sea and the ways it gently rocked me, it gave me a sense of security. It whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I felt the whole world fall into pieces around me, the sea kept me safe.

\---

Jaemin’s face was 20 times lighter than his usual porcelain skin, as he stared out into the ocean. His eyes seemed to be focused on the nothingness of the sea that surrounded our ferry. With the intensity of his stare and rapid discoloration of his face I was afraid he was gonna barf.

“Nana, are you good?”

I watched as Jaemin swallowed his spit, his adam's apple bobbing up and down,”I’m fine.”

 

`”You’re turning green…”

 

A particularly big wave smashed onto the underside of the ferry lurching both of us forward. Jaemin clamped both of his hands over his mouth, trying to keep the bile from rising even further up his throat, and in that moment I thought that he was gonna hurl onto his “hoe-tastic” outfit. Fortunately, after that ripple, the journey became peaceful (as peaceful it could have been during a storm) and Jaemin was able to keep his pizza rolls down.

 

“I’m Fine,” he repeated slowly releasing his hands from his mouth.

 

“And I’m the fucking queen of England,”

 

“Shut up, Hyuck,” Jaemin replied as he drunkenly searched for a plastic grocery bag, after amusingly watching Jaemin struggle in his search I offered him it.

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“No, you don't. My Nana could never hate me!”

 

“Whatever,” Jaemin said turning his attention towards me instead of thinking about his impending seasickness, “When do you think we’ll get there?”

 

“I think we’re almost there.”

 

“Promise?”

 

I sighed, “Nana, I can’t control when we’ll arrive but according to the schedule we’ll be there soon. Let’s just wait a little bit longer, okay?”

 

“Whatever!” Jaemin snapped.

 

Having spent so many years around Jaemin, Donghyuck knew when the sharp edges of irritation laced his normally soft tone. This was normally the first of many signs which signaled Jaemin’s rapidly decreasing mood, which happened a lot more often than Donghyuck would have liked. He wondered if he had stopped taking his antidepressants again….

 

Shaking his head, Donghyuck knew that he couldn’t bring up the topic now after they finally started talking again, he couldn’t start another pointless argument that could ruin their relationship even further. Instead, Donghyuck tried to start a conversation to forget about the million things that plagued his mind.

 

“Remember when Yuta invited me to sail with you guys?” Donghyuck said, reminiscing the first summer after high school in which Jaemin’s older brother took them out to sea.

 

The happiness lit in Jaemin’s eyes again, and Donghyuck could finally breathe, Jaemin turned to him with a chaotic smile and said, “Don’t remind me! Do you know how awkward it was watching you pine after my brother?! It was like watching a train wreck, I couldn't look away!” Jaemin stopped mid-sentence and giggled slightly hysterically, “Do you remember barfing on him after getting sick?! Yuta hated you!”

 

Feeling all the blood rush to his head, he could only stammer as Jaemin continued to laugh.

 

“I didn’t-”

 

“Oh! You so did!”

 

“Whatever,” Donghyuck said after losing most of his dignity. Only then noticing that the rain had died down for a moment--the erratic water trails no longer zipped diagonally across the pane, but the wind had intensified twice-fold. Howling past against the cabin with such a force that it seemed otherworldly.

 

After hearing the wind howling, Jaemin leaned his head onto Donghyuck’s shoulder.”Maybe we should have stayed home…”

 

Donghyuck couldn't suppress the huff of laughter that escaped him, ”It’s a little too late for that isn’t it?”

 

“I know but…”

 

“But what? Nana, this party has been all you’ve talked about for the past week. Don’t you remember how happy you were to get the invitation last Friday? You haven’t been this happy for a while Nana, you deserve this!”

 

Jaemin immediately lifted his head off of Donghyuck’s shoulder,“Hwang Hyunjin invited _me_ to one of his parties, it's not exactly an invitation you can turn down Hyuck. But,”  He stopped talking and bit his lip, “it’s not like we’re friends”

 

“You used to be,” Donghyuck said without thinking.

 

“That was before--” Jaemin stopped himself, but Donghyuck knew what he was trying to convey: _before you_. “Anyways, we haven’t talked in ages I wonder why he decided to invite me?” Jaemin finished instead.

 

“I don’t know Nana, maybe he realized what an amazing person you are. How much he missed out on not having you as a best friend!” Donghyuck said with all the enthusiasm he could muster up. HIs heart still throbbing from being second best. From being the worst of the two routes that Jaemin could have taken.

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right?”

 

The silence left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was just a reminder that Donghyuck was the reason why Jaemin fell to the lowest ranks of the social hierarchy. It being a painful memory for both parties they never spoke about it---but it still fucking hurt. After wallowing in self-pity, Donghyuck turned to stare at his friends pinched expression and he immediately regretted even mentioning Jaemin’s former friendship and social status.

 

To distract himself. Donghyuck pulled out the invitation and reread it for the millionth time.

 

**Shhhh! Don’t Spread the Word**

**What: Party of the Century**

**When: 2nd Weekend of June**

**Where: Castle Rock on Jeju Island**

**Why: Because if you don’t go you’ll regret it until the day you die**

**Fully stocked house all to ourselves for three days ;)). There are private ferries set up so just show up!!**

**Make sure to keep it quiet!! We wouldn’t want** **_anyone_ ** **showing up!**

**-Hyunjin**

 

Donghyuck never really felt comfortable with all the parties, that Jaemin dragged him too. He felt as if he never really belonged, most of the time Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor and hope no one noticed how much of a loser he was. But he couldn’t do that now, Jaemin was so excited, he saw it as his first stepping stone to being popular again. If it meant Jaemin’s happiness he couldn't say no.

 

If anything at all, Donghyuck could hopefully find some quiet time. Wander the beach at midnight (pretending to be in an indie music video). Lock himself in a closet and maybe finish writing one of his many stories in progress.

 

Another strong wind blasted onto the side of the ferry, rattling the cabin windows and slightly lifting the ferry until it fell again with a resounding _splash_. There goes the slow romantic walks on the beach with himself. It seemed like he would have to be locked in the closet all weekend. He couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. He, the gayest person, would be in the closet. How fucking ironic, he thought with a roll of his eyes. Fuck you, Storm. 

 

“Hyuck, I don’t want you to spend the entire time in front of your laptop! Actually, have fun this time! Jaemin said out of the blue.

 

Donghyuck started. Was he really that predictable? “Yeah, okay.”

 

The plastic bag that Jaemin held, rattled as he tightened his grip. “You’re gonna have fun this weekend! Even if i have to kill you, and I swear to god Hyuck I’ll do it”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “ I have tons of fun.”

 

“You’re kidding right?”

 

Donghyuck felt the annoyance build up, “Nana, what are you talking about?”

 

Jaemin sighed dramatically, “You _used_ to be fun. Remember? We’d do _anything._ And now you’re like…”

 

Donghyuck couldn’t help the sharpness of his tone. “Like what?”

 

“Like a frigid bitch.”

 

“What the fuck Jaemin”

 

Jaemin snorted

 

Donghyuck nerves tingled with anger and betrayal, could Jaemin not see how much impact and hurt his words carried. “ Nana, we could have had fun at home. And, then maybe we wouldn’t be stuck in a fucking storm. Going to a party in the middle of nowhere, which our parents don’t even know about”

 

Jaemin threw his hands into the air. “It’s not in the middle of nowhere. Everyone with cash owns vacation homes in the secluded parts of Jeju. Hyuck we aren’t going to _tell_ our parents.” he emphasized by grabbing Donghyuck’s shoulders and shaking him. “Especially after that body was found! Yuta would have never let me go!

 

Donghyuck shuddered. Everyone knew about the charred remains of a body found stuffed in a locker of their rival school, JYP. Rumors had been circulating that all body parts that could have identified the person had been violently stripped and now no one knew who the body belonged to. Donghyuck felt another shiver travel up his body knowing that someone so close to where she lived had been murdered.

 

“The last thing we need is Yuta coming to check on us!” Jaemin shrieked, shaking away the morbid thoughts Donghyuck was having.

 

“Mhm, I guess you could be right.” Despite the isolation of the location imagining Yuta showing up guns blazing wasn’t too far fetched.

 

Jaemin placed his hand on top of Donghyuck’s and squeezed, ”We’re having fun this weekend! We deserve it, and need it! Okay?”

 

Donghyuck forced a smile. Jaemin was right, wasn’t he? There had been a strain in their friendship after Donghyuck acceptance to the University of Alberta, which Jaemin translated as Donghyuck abandoning him. Abandoning Jaemin with all of his problems and medication. And of course, there had been that whole deal with Homecoming…

 

_STOP IT_ , Donghyuck wasn’t allowed to think about him. Besides, it had been months since that night,  and soon he’d be millions of miles away, and he wouldn't ever have to see _him_ again.

 

And with that thought, the dull roar of the engines stopped. And Donghyuck knew that they had arrived. He couldn't help but be nervous of what was to come.


End file.
